


Gremlins

by CuddlesofChaos



Category: Gremlins (Movies), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slice of Life, Smut, gremlins being gremlins, gremlins watching gremlins, one sided bunnyribbit, past Junkmetra, the author is going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlesofChaos/pseuds/CuddlesofChaos
Summary: Hana depressed that Lucio got together with Satya, ends up at a bar where she meets Jamison.A Hana/Jamison oneshot that I may continue. I had fun writing it.UPDATE: THIS WILL CONTINUE





	Gremlins

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic started out as a challenge by my best friend to write smut, bc she thought it would be funny.  
> So I decided to do a rare pair i didn't realize I shipped until I started writing. Oh well. If it fits, it ships.  
> So yeah here is my "smut" ie fluff with a hint of smut written by someone who hasn't done the do. Sorry it sucks I'll do some edits once I finish the next Chapter of The Witch's Mercy.  
> UPDATE: THIS WILL CONTINUE

  


Hana couldn’t BELIEVE him. She and Lucio had been kinda flirting for months, MONTHS. And then he just got together with Satya! Just like that! Hana thought he and Satya hated each other. Like she was always insulting Lu and just being a bitch in general but apparently Lucio wanted that bitch with a stick up her ass. Oh god. Hana didn’t even want to _think_ of the implications of Lucio sticking _anything_ up Satya’s ass. Fuck. She just thought of it. Ew. No.

Hana sighed deeply to herself. She needed to unwind. She needed to get drunk.

That’s how Hana found herself in a karaoke bar she had never been to drinking delicious flavored soju by herself. She didn’t even feel like singing. Well maybe she should to show these noobs how it's really done.

A familiar tune came on and she felt her confidence drop. It was one of Lu’s songs. OF COURSE someone was going to sing one of his songs when she felt like shit.

She downed more of her soju. This sucked. She did not feel any better.

The chair next to her creaked with sudden weight.

Hana lazily blinked as she took in the newcomer. She scowled with recognition. Wearing a loose hooded jacket with a dirty baggy shirt and ripped jeans, a familiar blonde scowled down at his phone. It was the Rat… Jamison Fawkes from her Physics class. Fuck. She hoped he didn’t notice her. The Aussie man was loud and rude and was always dirty and smelled like a dumpster on fire. Ick.

If he noticed her, he gave no indication of it. He tapped furiously on his phone until the bartender came around and took his order.

The woman came back with a bottle of yogurt sake, and left it with Jamison.

“Cheers mate.” he said to no one in particular as he started drinking.

Hana’s loneliness got the better of her. “Jamison right?”

He blinked lazily at her. “Oh you’re the Korean girl in my class yeah? Hey Pinky.”

“It’s Hana actually.”

“Well ya always wearin pink darl.” He motioned to her current attire, a hot pink pleated skirt and a pale pink tank top with her favorite bunny logo on it. “Never got your name before. You never talked to me, just everyone else.”

“Umm yeah.” God this was awkward. Jamison was such a dick.

“So what you here for?” He asked her.

“I like this place.” A total lie. She just didn't feel like sharing her problems with this dick. He would probably make fun of her for it.

His amber eyes flicked to the empty bottles of soju in front of her as he let out a slow, “Riiiiiiight…”

“Well what about you?”

“My girlfriend dumped me so I thought I’d cheer meself up with a spot of liquor and a touch of singing.”

“ _You_ have a girlfriend?” Hana didn't mean to sound as rude as she was, she just couldn't believe anyone would go out with the Rat. He was infamous at their elitist university for his bad attitude.

“Had.” He corrected. “She was a fucking bitch though.”

Now that didn't surprise Hana. She took another swig of her sweet soju.

He had shared with her, so she let out a deep sigh, “The guy I like, my best friend, he started going out with this girl in his class…”

Jamison nodded as he poured her a tiny glass of yogurt sake. She eagerly drank the whole thing before slamming the empty glass on the table continuing her rant, “I was always there for him! I supported him through tough times and encouraged him to put his music out there when he didn't think it was good enough. I’ve always tried being a good girl because that’s what he seemed to like. The goody two shoes. And what does he do? He asks out that bitch Satya from his Calculus class!”

Jamison flinched at Hana’s raised tone, and a couple people at the bar looked away from the drunk girl singing Paramore’s _Misery Business_ to stare at her. Whoops.

“That really blows mate.”

“Yeah. I don't think he even knows I like him.”

“Ya mean ya never told him?”

“Well… no. But I mean he still should have asked me out first. I've been his best friend for years. And we hang out all the time and we flirt! Kinda.”

Jamison snorted at her, “Well there’s your problem.”

Hana grumbled as she drank more soju.

“Fuck him.”

She slapped Jamison’s arm. “Lucio is a great guy I can't just get over him like that!”

“No ya drongo, I meant fuck him. Like bump uglies, do the horizontal tango, get freaky in the sheets.”

Hana turned a violent shade of red as she flailed her arms at her companion trying to silence him.

“I can't do that! He has a girlfriend now!” She harshly whispered to him.

Jamison stretched himself, bones popping pleasantly with the movement. Hana forgot how tall he actually was. He was always slumped when she saw him (he had the worst posture) but seeing him stretched like this, she realized he probably stood a good foot above her.

“So? You don't like her. She took what's yours. Go get him back.”

“It’s not that simple Jamison-.”

“For fuck’s sakes it is that simple. And for the love of fuck stop calling me Jamison, ya sound like my fucking mum. Why dontcha just call me Rat like you lot always do behind my back? I think the full nickname is ‘Junkrat’.” he gave a dark chuckle as Hana burned only brighter.

“What… no one calls you that… I would never!”

He gave a full laugh now, “‘S alright darl. I'm only teasing ya. Sides, I'm rather partial to the name myself.”

“But it's so awful.”

“Ha! Bothers me none.”

“Well ok… Rat… no. Nope. Feels weird saying it. I’m just gonna call you Jamie.”

“Now that is fucking awful. Makes me sound like some little ankle biter. Ya know what. Jamison is just fine.”

She had no idea what he was talking about.

“It’s cute! And sounds way better than Junkrat!”

“It doesn't fucking suit me ya dill. It would suit some collared shirt wearing trust fund shit wad.”

“Look Jamie -” he growled his disgust as he took another glass of sake, “I can’t just ha- have… _relations_ with Lucio. He’s like my best friend and I, well I…”

“Ya what?” Jamison stared at her with a furrowed brow. This was so embarrassing. She shouldn't even tell him.

“Ya what?” He repeated as he elbowed her in the side.

“I’veneverevenbeenwithanyonebefore.”

She regretted it as soon as her rushed words left her lips.

Jamison howled with laughter next to her.

Shame burned bright on her face. She had confided in the WORST person possible.

“Stop laughing at me!” She shrieked as she hit him. His maniac laughter only grew louder.

“You are the worst Jamison Fawkes! The worst!”

“But you're fucking hilarious!”

“It’s not funny. I just never got around to dating. I mean guys had been interested me before but like I was always hoping Lu would ask me out!”

“I'm not laughing at ya for being inexperienced, I’m laughing that you think that it's a problem. Just go out there and jump his bones. It’ll fix both your problems.”

“You’re a stupid jerk.”

“What you scared to do the nasty with the guy you trust most? If not him then who?” He turned his fiery gaze on her. He could be so intense sometimes. She seemed to really notice him at that moment: his wicked smile with sharp canines, his unkempt blonde hair, and she swore she could make out freckles underneath whatever grime was covering his flesh. He was taller than he appeared, and very lean, yet so very defined. She widely wondered if the rest of him was as well defined as his arms were. And it might have been the alcohol, but he seemed oddly attractive. He seemed to take her silence as some sort of affirmation. “Eh-fucking-xactly!”

His exclamation brought her back to reality. And ew, did she just think for even a drunken second that Jamison Fawkes was attractive. No she didn't! She liked Lucio, who was kind, smart, cool, and actually clean. Not this dirty guy who somehow managed to get into their university.

She stood up abruptly, trying to escape from her confusing thoughts, and felt herself falling towards the ground.

She squeezed her eyes shut before she could make contact with the ground, but instead she felt gangly arms wrap around her. Pulling her into his firm chest. Funny. He didn't actually smell.

“Careful luv, think ya’ve had a few too many.”

She squirmed to get out of his arms.

“I’m fine!” She huffed. He towered above her, looking down on her with fierce amber eyes.

“How you getting home?” He asked.

“I’m walking.” She answered with her arms crossed as she stood on unsteady legs.

“Not like that you are darl. You're tiny and shit-faced-”

“You're a shit-face!” She interjected.

“Yeh, well point is I'd be a right bloody arse if I let a drunk girl stumble home alone.”

“Oh please! I’m not some kid. I’m 21, I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself.”

“Listen mate, when I see you I don't exactly think ‘big’. Just give a man some peace of mind would ya?”

“Fine. You can walk me to my apartment.” She grumbled.

 

She stepped out into the brisk night air and regretted her adorable outfit choice. While it was warm in the day, the night was cold and unforgiving.

“Fuck it got cold. You alright in ya short stuff Pinky?”

“It's Hana, _Jamie_. And I’m fine.” She was not fine, she was freezing.

She felt something drift over her shoulder and she realized Jamison has given her his jacket.

“Thanks.” She said quietly as she started stumbling toward the general direction of her apartment.

About 10 minutes later she was outside of her very nice apartment building. She punched in the code to let her in...but nothing happened. No beep then a click of a lock to let her in the building. Nothing.

“‘S everything alroight?”

She pulled out her phone, she could try to call her roommate Brigette. But as Hana’s luck would have it, her phone was dead. Jamison wordlessly handed her his but she shook her head.

“I don't have my roommate's number memorized… and the stupid door won't open!” She tried to kick the door in her frustration but lost her footing and stumbled backward into Jamison again.

“You got any mates near here where I can drop ya?”

Hana suddenly could not have felt more alone at that moment. Sure she knew someone nearby. She had his phone number memorized. She had known him for years. But she couldn't go to Lucio. Not when he was probably doing all sorts of things with his new girlfriend.

“No one…” Hana mumbled bitterly.

“Well fuck.” Jamison seemed to ponder something for a second. He sighed deeply, “Listen Hana, if you’s got nowheres, y’can crash at my place for the night.”

Hana honestly hadn't expected the kind gesture from him.

“Thanks Jamison, I would really appreciate that.”

“All right let’s get a cab.” Jamison called for a car with his phone and within minutes he was helping Hana climb into a warm car. He gave the driver an address while Hana just cuddled up against him. She couldn’t help it. He was so warm.

 

He tapped her forehead lightly. “Oi, we’re here.”

She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she lifted her head off his shoulder. She looked at what she could only call the nicest looking building in the city. He held the door open for as she clamoured out.

“What the fuck?”

“Huh?”

“You live _here_?”

“Yeh. Why?” he handed the driver money and he sped away.

“I thought you lived under a bridge or in an alley not in a luxury apartment. I thought you were attending on scholarship!”

He snorted. “I am attending on scholarship, but I could pay the uni fees if I felt like it. But I decided to let them pay for having my genius attending their shabby school.”

Hana supposed she had always wondered how Jamison could have either afforded or have gotten a scholarship to her university. It was a university for the rich and the super intelligent. She figured he was smart since he looked like he lived in a dumpster and he was always proclaiming he was smarter than everyone else in class, so she just assumed he was a scholarship student brought in to make the school look generous.

“No, but really… you live here?” she motioned again to the building.

“Yeh, bought this place when I moved from Oz. My uncle owns a shop round here and I work for him when I’m not at school or dicking around.”

A doorman opened the door for them with a polite bow and a “Welcome back Mr Fawkes.”

Hana thanked the man briefly as she trailed behind Jamison. “What kinda shop?”

“Mechanic.” That explained why he was always so dirty. Brigette herself would often be covered in grime when she got home too.

“Oh, my roommate works part time as a mechanic too. She is a mechanical engineering major.”

“Oh really? Who’s shop?”

“I don’t know. It was something really tacky sounding. Road-something…”

Jamison paused as he lead Hana up to the elevator, “Roadhog’s?”

“Yeah I think that was it.”

Jamison erupted into a fit of high pitched giggling. As the pair hopped in the elevator.

“What?”

“Your flatmate Brigette Lindholm?”

“Yeah! How did you..”

“My Uncle owns that shop. Your mate’s a good mechanic.”

The pair vacated the elevator. They reached his door and Jamison just pushed the door open, “Welcome to my place, feel free to make yourself at home.”

Hana was surprised it was actually clean inside. She carefully left her shoes by the door, she didn’t want to track dirt in.

Jamison stepped out in front of her with his hands firmly on his hips. “Right before I send you off to bed let’s get some fluids in ya.”

Hana turned bright red. “What?”

“Ya know, like some water. Don’t want to get hungover tomorrow, now do ya?”

The fact she had misunderstood him only made it all the worse for her. She flushed only pinker as she responded, “Yeah, sure.”

“Righto then. Want any flavoring in your water. I gots orange and lemon lime.”

“I’ll have lemon lime please.”

“He filled a glass with water and popped a little yellow tablet in it which started bubbling and turning the water a pale yellow. He handed it to Hana as he busied himself making another one.

He finished making his beverage and he pulled out a power cord from a drawer. “For yer phone. May as well let your flatmate know you’re not dead in a ditch.”

“Oh, thanks!” She plugged her device in and waited for it to get enough charge to turn back on. She sipped at her fruity water and felt a smile creep on her face.

“Hey Jamison?”

“Yeh?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Well I mean you are taking care of me and giving me a place to stay and being so nice to me even though I kinda ignored you like everyone else.”

He snorted, “None of that matters to me. What kinda bloke would I be if I left a cute girl stumble home drunk on her own? A right blood arsehole is what.” Hana blushed. He called her cute. She had heard it. “And I wasn’t bout to leave you on the streets when ya couldn’t get in your flat.”

Hana smiled fondly at him. “Hey can we be friends after this?”

He laughed, “You sure about that? You may be singing a different tune tomorrow. I understand not everyone wants to associate themselves with me. Don’t worry bout it darl. Ya don’t need to feel like you gotta be nice to me because of this. Ol’ Jamison Fawkes is just a bloodly gentleman.”

“Yeah, but I realized I was very wrong about you. I really think we would be good friends.”

Her phone beeped as it turned on. She checked for any texts from Brigette.

 

_Where are you?_

_Hana?_

_Hana please I’m worried._

_Hana I heard about Lucio’s new girlfriend please call me we can talk or watch a movie._

_Hana where are you?_

_ANSWER YOUR PHONE._

_I’m calling Lucio._

_Hana it’s 1 am and I haven’t heard from you. YOU ARE KILLING ME._

_Update: the police say I can’t file a missing persons report until you have been missing for 48 hours._

 

Hana sighed as she typed her response.

 

**Sorry Bri. My phone died :c**

_OH MY GOD YOU ARE ALIVE._

**yeah lol**

_Hana where are you?_

**at Jamison Fawkes’ apartment**

_You know Fawkes?_

**met him tonite. i was kinda drunk so he didnt let me walk home alone and then the stupid door wouldnt open so he offered to let me stay here.**

_Oh no why didn’t you call me? I could have let you in!_

**my phone was dead and i dont have your new # memorized**

_Oh. Well Fawkes is an ass, but he’s a stand up guy. Just let him know if I don’t get you back tomorrow I’m going to kick his scrawny ass._

_I’m going to bed now. I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU. I feel like I haven’t slept in days._

**sorry :’c**

_Good night Hana._

 

Hana loved her roommate, aside from Lucio, Brigette was her bestest friend.

Her phone dinged again and Hana frowned. She also had missed texts from Lucio.

 

_Hana?_

_Hana Bri is worried about you._

_Hana I think we need to talk._

_Bri told me you were upset about me going out with Satya…_

_Look I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but we just kinda clicked._

_Don’t think that bc I’m with Satya that I’ll stop being your friend. :)_

 

_Hana? Bri told me you contacted her._

 

She took it back. She was going to kill her roommate.

 

**hey lu sorry my phone died lol**

_Hana… we were so worried about you._

**lol well you know me i m fine**

_Hana look Bri told me some stuff that we should probably talk about._

**oh?**

 

Her phone started ringing with a picture of her and Lucio posted on the contact photo. She didn’t want to answer. She REALLY didn’t want to answer.

“Hey Lu! Sorry for worrying you!”

_“Hana are you alright?”_

“Yup I’m fine, I got locked out of my building so I’m staying with a friend.”

_“That’s nice.”_

Jamison pushed a notepad in front of her written in the dead center in his messy scrawl: _this the best friend you like?_

She read over the note and slowly nodded.

_“Listen Hana. We need to talk. Bri told me… how you feel about me. Hana… I’m sorry, but I don’t feel the same. You have always been like a little sister to me. Don’t get me wrong, I love you to death, just not in the way you want me to. Despite this, I really hope we still remain friends, I would hate to lose having you in my life.”_

Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

“Yeah I would hate losing you too.”

Across the bench Jamison craned his head closer as he gave her a worried look.

_“I’m so sorry Hana I didn’t know how you felt…”_

Jamison took some steps back then mock yelled, “OI HANA WHO’S YA TALKING TO?”

She desperately covered the phone.

_“Who is that?”_

In a harsh whisper she hissed at him, “What the hell are you doing? Lu will freak if he found out I was sleeping at a guy’s place!”

“Yeah. That’s the point. Make him jealous.”  
“He won’t get jealous. Just worried.”

“Well let him think you’ve already moved on, that you don’t need him. Perhaps he’ll come crawling back to you.”

_“Hana who is that?”_

“No one, Lu. It’s fine.”

“‘S not fine your friend is an arse.”

“Jamison shut up.”

He crossed his arms and grumbled.

_“Hana who was that? Are you alright? Do you need me to come get you?”_

“I’m fine, Lu. Just tired.”

_“Hana… where are you right now?”_

“At a friend’s place.”

_“Who’s place Hana?”_

She couldn’t answer. She couldn’t lie to Lucio.

She sat there in silence.

_“Hana WHO’S place?”_

Jamison lightly grabbed her phone. She let go of it. He held the phone up to his ear.

“My place mate.”

_“Who are you?”_

“Jamison Fawkes. Met your mate at the bar. She’s a real cutie. Quite a lightweight too. Now my question is what the fuck is wrong with you?”

_“Excuse me?”_

“You’ve had a sweet beaut like Hana caring for you her entire life and you just go fuck someone else? No fuck you mate. You don’t deserve Hana, she’s much too good for you. You and Satya deserve each other. Now kindly go fuck yourself.”

With that Jamison hung up the phone.

“Did you really mean that?”

“Every fucking word. That wanka doesn’t deserve you. He can have my bitch ex.”

The phone started buzzing on the table. Lucio again.

“I meant did you really think I’m cute?” she typically didn’t like being called cute, especially by Lucio, it made her feel like a kid. But when Jamison said it… it was something else.

“Well yeah. Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t think it true. You’re a real knock out. Perhaps a bit lacking in the tits department but your arse surely makes up for that.”

Hana blushed at Jamison’s bluntness.

“So… you think I’m attractive?” she bit her lip nervously.

Jamison threw his head back with vicious laughter. Hana thought she was about to cry again until he composed himself enough to spit out, “I’ve got eyes, don’t I? Of course I think you’re fucking attractive! Wouldn’t have said so otherwise.”

The way he proclaimed it like it was just fact made her feel warm inside.

“To be blunt I’d fuck ya on every surface if you’d let me. Show you a hell of a time. Make you forget your mate. I’d just have you screaming my name all bloody night.”

Her face flushed scarlet at his proposal, but she surprisingly wasn’t opposed.

She bit her lip again. What the hell.

“Alright.”

“Wot?”

“Let’s do it.”

His eyes widened and he pulled her to his chest with a predatory grin, “You sure luv?”

She smiled up at him, “Yeah.”

His mouth violently crashed against hers as he hungrily began kissing her. She opened her mouth in surprise and his tongue snaked in. She let herself melt into his kiss. She had been kissed before… but never like this. Never so intense, so hungry. Warmth bubbled at her core. He broke away from her mouth and she let in a sharp inhale. She had forgotten to breathe. He hoisted her up as he carried her bridal style off to what she assumed was his bedroom. She snaked her arms around him.

He gently placed her on the unmade bed and he ripped off his shirt. Hana took a breath in. He was way more attractive than she had thought to give him credit for. He was toned and lean. He pushed her backwards as his hands snaked under her tank top, she let in a sharp inhale feeling his rough hands against her delicate skin. She lifted her arms and he pulled the shirt off. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She tried her best not to blush as her chest was laid bare before him. He had said she was lacking in the breast department.

His mouth crashed violently into hers again as his coarse hand massaged her breast. She felt her nipples peaking at his attention as his other hand firmly supported her beneath him, sneaking closer and closer to her ass.

He broke away from the kiss and Hana whimpered at her loss. He gave her a hungry stare with his eyes full black rimmed with gold. His mouth hungrily latched on to one of her sensitive peaks and Hana let out a moan. She couldn’t help it.

Heat was building inside of her as she felt him pull off her skirt and panties in one swift movement. He stopped his assault on her to sit back and simply marvel at her.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.”

Hana was sure she couldn’t blush any harder than she was right now, laying naked on Jamison’s bed.

He pressed a kiss between her breasts, then moved lower leaving a trail of kisses down her center until he came to her most sensitive place. His tongue snaked out and she gasped at the feeling of him there, teasing her most sensitive bundle of nerves. She gripped the sheets in white knuckles. It put a fire inside her. She mewled beneath him, which only seemed to drive him harder.  She felt herself whispering “Jamison…” more and more desperately. She felt the pressure build inside her at his efforts and she twitched violently as she reached her peak. She panted as he came back up to kiss her. She welcomed it. She could taste herself on him, but she didn’t care. Everything he did just felt so good.

“You ready?”

She nodded. Still breathing heavily.

He rocked back and discarded his jeans. She found her eyes trailing down his body. It should be a sin to be that fine. She followed the V of his hips to his erect penis. Damn. She had no idea what she was getting into.

He snaked an arm around her as he kissed her neck. She felt him at her core, she spread her legs to give him entrance.

IM GOING TO HELL

He pushed into her and Hana winced at the sharp pain inside and the sudden fullness. She felt herself struggling to adjust to the size of him inside of her as Jamison cursed under his breath, “Fuck you’re tight.” He slowly pushed into her until he was completely sheathed in her. “Let me know when I can move yeah?” She whimpered as she felt her walls grip him, trying to get used to his presence in her. She let herself adjust then she nodded and he slowly began to pull out and push back in. She whimpered at the movement, but soon the heat began to build and the initial pain was completely forgotten. He was picking up pace and Hana felt herself losing her mind. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer to him, any distance between their bodies just seemed so wrong to her. Each thrust seemed to hit her deeper and deeper and it drove her closer to the edge. Each frenzied thrust sent a new wave of ecstasy through her. This was it. This was how Hana Song died. Being fucked within an inch of her life. He was driving her mad. She wrapped her legs around his hips and began full on moaning at the feeling. God she was close. She could feel his dick swelling inside her, if she had to guess he was too. His grip tightened on her as his hips rolled against her own, sending more pleasure through Hana than her body could handle. She felt herself jolt against him with her climax. She was full on crying as he continued his frenzy while she was still reeling from her climax, Hana felt the warmth explode inside her as he finished inside her with one last thrust.

He hovered over her, one arm bracing himself above her as they both panted heavily, still connected.

“Fuck.” he managed between breaths.

With a shaky voice, she managed a breathy, “Yeah.”

She had no words. That was… she had no words for the feelings inside her.

He slid out of her and she whimpered at his loss. He smirked as pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“What, you want another go?”

Her eyes widened, “You’re kidding! I feel like I just ran a marathon.”

“Eh, I’ll build up your stamina eventually.”

He rolled off to her side with a satisfied sigh and a lazy grin on his face. Hana scooted closer to him. She couldn’t help it. He was so warm. He chuckled as he wrapped a long arm around her waist pulling her back against his chest.

His breathing slowed and soon his steady breaths lulled her to sleep.

 

Her alarm pulled her back to reality. Whatever. She was just going to let it ring. She felt something warm and heavy across her waist draw back and she frowned at the loss of warmth. Something warm behind her moved away. It’s like the world didn’t want her to be happy and warm in bed.

The was a beep then a hushed male voice behind her, “What you want mate?”

Hana’s eyes shot open with the sudden realization of where she was. She was naked. In Jamison’s bed. Next to him. Naked. Her face flushed and she squeezed her eyes shut as she hoped he didn’t notice her stir.

She heard another male voice she didn’t recognize on the other end of the line.

“No I’m not coming in today. I’m fucking busy mate. Get Lindholm in or something. Actually scratch that. She may bloody well kill me.”

She listened carefully at the mention of her roommate’s family name, it was rude to eavesdrop but her curiosity was killing her.

She was awake enough to make out what the voice on the other line was saying _“What did you do this time Jamison?”_

“Oi, why d’ya always have to assume I’ve done something wrong?”

_“Because I know you and you are whispering. You are never quiet.”_

“You’re a right bloody cunt ya know that mate?”

_“Mmph.”_

“Fuck you I’m going back to sleep.”

She heard the line end and she desperately tried to steady her breathing.

“Sorry about that Hana. He’s an arse for calling this early.”

Just pretend to be asleep, just pretend to be asleep.

“Who was that?”

“My uncle, the one who owns the mechanics.”

She rolled over to face him, covers wrapped firmly around herself. She looked up to him, taking in his morning appearance. He laid unabashedly on his side, propped up on one elbow, messy blonde locks crowning his head as golden eyes peered into her own dark browns.

She tried not to blush, but she felt the heat flaring across her face in no time at all.

Jamison smiled at her, “You are fucking adorable you know that?”

He kicked the covers off himself and she squealed as she squeezed her eyes shut.

He let out a loud laugh, “Roight. I’ll let ya get dressed meanwhile I’ll get some brekky going.”

She heard the shuffle of cloth then the door close behind him.

Finally she had been left alone with her thoughts. She had sex. With Jamison. She had always thought her first time was going to be with Lucio… and she never thought it was going to be anything like _that_. Memories from last night brought more heat to her face as she stood on unsteady legs.

It wasn’t that she disliked it. Hell no. Problem was that she liked it a lot. Sex with Jamison… it was amazing… But this was probably going to be no more than a one night stand. The sad realization felt heavy in her chest as she pulled her clothes on.

Fully dressed. It was time for her to confront her fears and be kicked out by Jamison.

Stepping out of the bedroom she was immediately hit by the smell of food. She had to admit, she was hungry.

She could spy Jamison busy in the kitchen, his bare back turned to her as he hummed as he cooked. She stood in the empty doorway for a second just admiring his chiseled features. God she was turning into some kind of pervert now wasn’t she?

He half turned and he caught a glimpse of her standing there staring, a full smile decorating his face, “Oi Hana brekky’s almost done, grab a seat!”

She obediently sat down at the counter and Jamison pushed a plate with eggs, bacon, and some toast with some black stuff smeared on it.

She wrinkled her nose at the toast.

“It’s Vegemite darl. Good stuff.”

She hesitantly took a bite. It was awful. It was salty. It was actually kinda good.

She looked up to see her beaming as she took a second bite.

“See? Good shit right?”

She couldn’t help but smile. He was so easily pleased.

He grabbed his own plate and moved to the other side of the counter to sit next to her.

“Ya know. I came to the realization… I don’t really know ya that well.” his words startled her. Here it was. This was where he would tell her that last night was a mistake. Her chest tightened in anticipation and she struggled to keep her traitorous heart from beating out of her chest.

“Which is a right bloody shame because I think you’re ace.” Hana blinked dumbly. “I guess what I’m trying to say is I would like to know ya more…” He looked up at her nervously, she realized she was sitting there with her mouth open like some sort of dork. He spoke a bit quicker, “Look ya don’t have to if you don’t want to I understand if last night was a one time thing and I’ll take you home if you-”

“No.”

He froze.

“I would like to get to know you more too, so please don’t make me go home yet.”

His whole face lit up with childlike glee.

“Righto then. Reckon I should let you know about myself. Well I’m 25, currently working on getting my masters in Mechanical Engineering and Physics, in fact I’m gonna be a TA in the Physics class I share with ya next semester, which is why I’m taking it. My hobbies include fixing things and breaking things… and sometimes blowing stuff up.”

Hana giggled. “Of course you would!”

“Oi, a man’s gotta have his hobbies.”

“Shush! It’s my turn!” she put her finger to his lips, “I’m Hana Song. I’m 21 years old and I’m a Social Sciences major. My hobbies include gaming, which I like to stream online.”

“Gaming eh? I think you’d like my game room then.”  
Her ears perked up at the mention of a room dedicated to her favorite hobby.

“Game room?”

“Yeh.”

“Can I see?” She bounced on her heels excitedly.

“I guesssssss.” he slowly got up from his chair as she rushed to his side excitedly.

He smiled as he lead her down the hall and opened up the door to what Hana could only describe as Heaven. He had wall to wall arcade machines from all over the world, a giant ass tv with ALL of the gaming consoles, and the most beautiful computer setup she had ever seen. She wanted to cry at the sheer beauty of it.

“Jamison.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I live in this room?”

He laughed, “I’m pretty sure Lindholm would kill me.”

“I’d think she’d understand if she saw this room. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Clearly ya haven’t seen yourself naked then.”

Hana flushed bright red at Jamison’s crude compliment.

“Come on darl, let’s see if you can’t give me a run for my money in a game or two.”

“I’ll kick your scrawny butt in any game.”

“Ha! I doubt that. Let’s see if you are as good as you think you are.”

 

Hours flew by with the two of them playing a variety of games, most of which Hana won. Hana had just decimated Jamison in yet another round of Street Fighter.

“GG! EZ!”

“Oi there’s something wrong with these controls. That’s why I keep losing.”

“Oh please, they were working just fine when I whipped your butt the first round!”

“I was just going easy on ya, ya little gremlin!”

Hana quirked her head to the side, “Gremlin?” she asked.

“Yeah. Gremlin. You. Like from the movie.”  
“What movie?”

“Now that has got to be the saddest thing I’ve ever heard. Sit your ass down over there I’m putting a film on.”

She obediently sat on the couch before the massive television. God she loved this room.

Jamison put a disk in the media player and smacked the pause button before rushing off with a quick, “I’ll be back in a tick.”

He returned minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of Strawberry Ramune. She certainly couldn’t fault him for good taste.

“Ready to have your life changed?”

She laughed as she popped the marble in the drink he handed her.

“You betcha.”

 

“That Deagle lady is a bitch.”

“Right you are luv.”

“That guy is a real dick too.”

“Mmmhhmmmm.”

 

“Awww he’s so cute! Is he the gremlin?”

“Shhhh.”

“He’s adorable.”

“You’re adorable, now shut the fuck up and watch.”

She lightly slapped Jamison on the shoulder.

 

“Oh shit they weren’t supposed to get him,wet!”

“Yep.”

“The new ones are mean to Gizmo!”

“Yep.”

She snuggled next Jamison like it was the most natural thing to do. He extended an arm behind her and pulled her closer into him.

 

“What the heck happened to them?”

“I dunno.”

She elbowed Jamison.

 

“Ew! They're hatching.”

“Yup.”

“They aren’t gonna hurt Gizmo right?”

“They’re going to kill and eat him.”

Hana gasped as Jamison began chuckling.

“He’ll be fine, just watch.”

 

“What the hell? Are those things the gremlins?”

“Yep.”

“They're horrible! They’re nothing like me!”

“Tiny and evil? Sounds like ya to me.”

She elbowed him again.

“Oh please they look more like you. Gangly arms, pointed teeth, sharp cheekbones… they could be your brothers!”

“I invited you into my home,” he ran his fingers down her side and she started giggling. He began a full on tickle onslaught as she screamed for help, “and here you are insulting me you cheeky bugger.”

She squirmed against him as she giggled.

“Quit your wiggling, you’ll do things to a man!”

She smiled up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. She playfully dragged her hand up his thigh.

“You are a fucking gremlin.”

“Shhhh Jamison I’m trying to watch!”

“You little shit.”

 

“They even laugh like you Jamison.”

“I’m gonna smack ya if you keep this up.”

“I like their outfits. The smooth jazz one is my favorite.”

“I’m partial to the one in the pink exercise getup. Reminds me of you with all that pink.”

 

“They blew them all up!”

“Not all of them.”

“Uh oh.”

 

“Gizmo to the rescue! He’s my favorite!”

“Mine too darl.”

“Ew! That’s so gross!”

“Just keep watchin.”

“Why they already --” she jumped when Stripe jumped out of the fountain one last time. Jamison snickered. She slapped his arm. “You’re the worst.”

“I am aren’t I?”

“I liked that movie.”

“Course you would, it’s a fucking classic.”

She smiled up at him.

“Just saying, if either of us is a gremlin, it’s you.”

Jamison was about to respond when his phone started buzzing.

“Hold that thought it’s my uncle.”

He tapped the answer button, “What you want now Hog?”

_“Where is my roommate Jamison Fawkes?”_

Hana was shocked to hear Brigette’s voice on the line. Jamison seemed unfazed.

“Oi she’s fine. I was just culturing her.”

_“Hana doesn’t need any of your ‘culture’, now where is she?!”_

“How could you have not let her seen Gremlins before? Now that is a fucking crime! You should be ashamed of yourself Brigette.”

_“So she’s with you?”_

“Yeh.”

_“Willingly?”_

“Of course!”

_“I thought Stockholmes syndrome was supposed to take months… now hand the phone to Hana.”_

Jamison looked all too offended as he passed Hana the phone.

“Hey Bri.”

_“Hana? You alright?”_

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Brigette could be such a worrier sometimes.

_“That’s good. So explain to me why the heck you haven’t answered any of my calls!”_

“Ummm… Oops?”

_“You’re gonna have to do better than ‘oops’ I’ve been trying to reach you since Mako called me in to cover for Jamison! I had to be sure he hadn’t kidnapped you!”_

“What the fuck kinda bloke dya think I am?”

_“Quiet Fawkes the adults are talking.”_

“I’m older than both of ya!”

_“Hana, he didn’t do anything to you? Jamison can be kind of crude and an ass…”_

Hana giggled, “Everything’s fine Bri, he’s been nothing but awesome to me.”

Jamison beamed at her. She liked his smile, it seemed so sweet and innocent.

_“Also, Lucio has been harassing me all morning. He’s freaking out that you stayed at a guy’s place. Apparently he doesn’t like the idea of you hanging out with his girlfriend’s ex.”_

Hana blinked. Somewhere in yesterday’s memories she recalled a brief mention of Satya being Jamison’s ex-girlfriend.

“Oh yeah.”

_“He seems to think Fawkes is some kind of sex fiend who is gonna attack you. I told him Jamison is harmless, just annoying.”_

“Fuck you!” Jamison spat, “Why’s everyone going around assuming the worst of Jamison Fawkes now?”

_“Cause you are the worst.”_

“You’re on my list Lindholm!”

Hana giggled. Jamison pointed a warning finger at her.

_“Anyway, you should probably call Lucio and let him know you’re alive.”_

“Eh, maybe… after I kick Jamison’s ass in another round of Street Fighter.”

“YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING.”

Hana could hear Brigette laughing on the other end of the line.

_“I always thought you two would get along well. You’re both such children sometimes. That being said, Hana stay away from Jamison... you might catch his stupid.”_

“Fuck you Lindholm.”

_“Have Hana home by 6 or I’m going over there to kick your scrawny ass.”_

Jamison just hung up.

Hana leaned into him with a smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“Wanna go get some boba?”

Jamison smiled at her, “Ya see I knew you were a sheila with impeccable taste.”

 

Hana skipped to the kitchen. Her smile dropped when she spotted her phone on the counter, still charging. Hesitantly she reached for it.

27 missed calls from Lucio and 9 from Brigette. Yeesh.

Hana debated calling him, but decided to just let him be for awhile. She didn’t want him ruining her afternoon of fun with Jamison.

“Oi you got your shit?”

She turned to face him with a warm smile, “Yup.”

“Righto darl, I got a nice place in mind. They gots the best boba. The best I tell ya!”

Jamison paused his rant to look at his phone. Hana plainly saw that the contact said “Satya”.

Without missing a beat he hit the ignore call button.

“Dunno what the fuck that cunt wants, but I’m not gonna let it stop me from showing you the best time of your life!”

Hana smiled until she felt her own phone buzzing in her purse.

She pulled it out and frowned at the picture of her and Lucio smiling together. She sighed as she accepted the call.

“What?” she didn’t try to hide her irritation. Jamison stiffened next to her.

_“Hana I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all day! Where the heck are you? Please tell me you did not spend the night at Satya’s ex’s house! The guy is fucking crazy.”_

“Lu, I’m a big girl. I can handle myself. And for your information… Jamison is sweet.”

_“Hana you are one of my best friends, I’m worried about you. I don’t want you making horrible mistakes because you are emotional right now.”_

“Excuse me? _Mistakes?!_ Get off your high horse Lu. I’m fine. Hanging out with Jamison has been the best thing to happen to me all year.”

_“Hana… I think he is only hanging with you so he can try to sleep with you to get back at Satya…”_

She paused. “I don’t believe that for a second.”

_“Hana he really isn’t a good guy, he’s --”_

“Good bye Lu.”

She hung up.

Her chest felt tight until she felt Jamison wrap an arm around her.

“It ain’t true ya know. I would never use you like that.”

Hana laughed bitterly. Had he?

“Oi. I know I’ve only really known ya for damn well near a night, but hey… I wasn’t lying when I said you were ace and I wasn’t kiddin this morning when I said I wanted to get to know you better. Fact is, I like you. I like the cheeky little gremlin who kicks my arse in games and insults me in my own home. I don’t wantcha to be anything other than you. B’sides… I rather like your cheeky side.”

He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “Look to make long things short, dya wanna go out with me?”

Hana was stunned.

“I mean… ya don’t gotta if ya don’t wanna. We can still be mates. And--”

She put a finger to his lips, silencing his rant before he could start. She stood on her toes to get as close as she could to him.

“Yes.”

And with that she pecked him on the lips and turned away.

“Oi.”

She ignored him as she tried to school the blush on her cheeks.

“OI.”

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him.

“Don’t just run away like that, I take it all back! You are cruel and unusual and I think I ought to kiss ya fucking proper.”

She smiled as he craned to kiss her. He was just as hungry for her as he was yesterday. They fought for dominance in the hungry kiss. Hana clearly had the upper hand, but Jamison if anything, was persistent.

She broke away from him, lips swollen and eyes full blown. “All right, let’s go get that boba.”

Jamison licked his lips as he watched her intently.

“You are fucking awful you know that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So hey... yeah this was meant to be a oneshot... but I may continue it cause it was fun to write. Also. I now ship the gremlins.  
> UPDATE: THIS WILL CONTINUE


End file.
